


Smile For a Better Tomorrow

by snorlaxin



Category: ikon
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy, ghost au, not really a yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxin/pseuds/snorlaxin
Summary: Bobby was not originally a member of iKON. He joined the group after a death of a certain member.





	1. 1

Bobby's P.O.V

"Oh, my freakin' luck," I mumbled under my breath. Who would have thought that the first thing I do as I set my foot in my homeland would be to attend a funeral?

The funeral was held in a place away from prying eyes, and surprisingly a few attended to it. He could see the parents sitting at the side greeting the quests with heavy hearts, and the other group that grabbed his attention was a cluster of youngsters, wiping away their stray tears.

Well, this is uncomfortable. My eyes fell on the shuddering backs, taking in all of the tears, pain, and grief. God, have mercy on me. This is really sad... Sad for the guy who passed away, heard he was only 20 years old. Death sure hits everybody, no matter what their ages are, and to think he was just about to start his life. Sad for the people who lost their beloved one, and sad for me... the person who would shatter iKon's fantasies. I'm an Alien who doesn't belong into this world. My hands involuntary came to cover my eyes, wouldn't be just simpler to be born blind into this unfair life. No need to see the ugliness of this world, painting life with abstract colors that could portray happiness. Ignorance sure is a wonderful thing.

I could see through the cracks of my fingers the hunched figures weeping on the floor. Clearly, they are not used to death. Who be used to it? I guess me in some sense.

It may seem heartless from me to disregard the gravity of the situation in front of me and believe me when I say that I have my reasons. This is enough pessimism for one day. Look at the Bright side, I can finally achieve my dream and fulfill my promise to my mother. Yay me.

Before going into this story more, I should at least tell you the story from the damn beginning.

......................................................

It is one of these clichés shit you hear every once and then, so I hope I don't bore you. It is a story of a lucky one, and that is supposedly to be me. Me, the one whose life is stringed with mishaps. I must have used all of my life worth luck by getting picked as the 7th member of a boy band. I sure as hell was happy when the news reached my ears. The thought of getting my parents, especially my mom out from the hell hole she was currently living in made me fly in ecstasy. Who knew that the pretty lil me got some talent in his old, cranky bones. I was not just blessed with that curse shadowing every step of mine, but I was actually blessed with the opportunity to work my ass off, so I can finally see her smile. That's why when I hugged her hardly at the airport, I promised her to build the house of her dreams. I kissed her one last time on her forehead, and held back my tears while waving hardly as I proceeded to the plane.

Well, until this part of the story nothing should set me off, right? However, I was really naïve thinking that my road will be adorned with flowers, why? Because the first thing I did as I came back is to attend a funeral, a funeral? YG must be shitting me?! You know why? Because those places are dreadful to me, why again? Because I can see ghosts. Yes, freakin ghosts. And that ladies and gentlemen is the curse that will never leave my shadow. How? Hell, if I know the answer to that, but one thing for sure is that I wasn't born in that queer way. There is no clear explanation to how I am able to see them, except for that incident where I drowned and miraculously survived. That is not the only thing I gained from that day, I have a weirdly crystal orange hair that started growing from the roots of my hair which ends up being dyed every month. It's so creepy and ugly that I'd like to rip it off my head, and a scar that reminds me of the possible death I faced that fateful day residing on my shoulder. However, no use crying over spilled milk. I soon learned my ways around supernatural creatures. Well, not really since they are not exactly ghosts. In a sense they are, but they are actually Youkais. Spirts? That's another way to describe them. Anyways, we are way off topic now, so back on track!

Ok, so, where were we? Yeah! Therefore, here I am in Korea, joining as the member who replaced a dead fella. That damn sly old man never told me that iKON was originally 7-member group and today one of them died. KILL ME! I swiped my palm over my tired face, and pitied the guys in front of me. Well, they don't look pleased at all. Nope, if looks could kill. What a way to break the news to heartbroken men. Way to go old fart.

..........................................

A firm hand found its way to my shoulder. Yang Hyunsuk looked... smug? A smirk was playing on his face. I hesitantly looked over to the members and gave them a little wave, "Hi....?"

Silence took over the place.

Awkward.... Nice... way to kill the mood.

A doe eyed brunette suddenly spoke up with venom dripping his hoarse voice, "Who is he?"

A brave one, I noted.

"Like I said, He is here to fill the gap that Raseung has left."

Raesung must be the kid who passed away. My eyes fell on the framed picture above the casket. It was a young boy, really young one with a bright smile adorning his face. He gives the impression of a precious being.

"What?!" Wow, a husky voice. It sure has a charm to it. Oops, this is not the time to appreciate others. For a minute, my fingers looked so interesting that I couldn't help but look at it. Whom am I kidding? I can't face them.

A screechy but squeaky voice butted in, "Sajanim, R-Raesung has just passed away, this morning! How can you do that to him?!" Yes, old man, how can you do that to me?! A bitter taste filled my mouth as I looked at the members. They are eyes were all red, tears stinging their eyes. Obviously, they are still not over what happened to their precious one. Who would be?

YG shook his head and if you look closely, you could see sadness swimming in his stoic expression, "That's why I brought Bobby. He'll be the 7th member in iKON, so get used to it."

"Bobby..." the hoarse voice was heard once again. I raised my eyes and lucky me all their attention seem to be on me. Guess, this is my cue to introduce myself, "I..Uh, I'm Bobby, Kim Jiwon, nice to meet you..." and a bow followed it shortly.

I'm sure that this isn't a pleasant first meeting. There goes my hope in making friends with the band. Whoosh. They sure are not impressed by what they see. Don't look at me like that, it wasn't me who pooped onto your grieving. If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have applied for the audition in the first place.

I didn't know that I'll even be picked. Oh god have mercy on me!!!! Therefore, stop glaring. You guys are...scaring me. Wow, I feel pathetic. The CEO started moving away towards the exit and threw his head back with a dream glint dancing in his midnight orbs.

"Bring Bobby with you. Starting from today on, he will be living with you guys. Goodbye."

Oi, oi, OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK LEAVING COOLELY LIKE THAT! I'M GONNA GET MURDERED FOR GOD'S SAKE, COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Shit, they are looking at me now. They are taking in the news badly.

The tension in the air was suffocating. I knew that I had to something to escape this place as soon as possible. I moved ahead of them towards the casket, but one of the members yanked my wrist. The nerve that this kid has, I sighed as the other guy flared up, "Where do you think you are going?!"

This kid is so skinny and lanky that you can't believe the strength he has, but pat me on head, I stood firmly instead of cowering against his intimidating aura.

"Pay my respects... That's the least thing I can do in this situation." The hold on my wrist slackened, so I shook him off gently before heading towards the parents, nodding at them and then I sat on the matted floor. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands in prayer.

.......

Thud

......

One thing led to another. At first, I thought I was imagining the face that flickered in front of my eyes, but suddenly a heavy weight clashed my chest, knocking backwards. Oh, is that the ceiling I'm seeing. I bit my lips to avoid any girly screams from coming out as I felt a weight resting on my chest. Shit, this is not a time for this. I held on the beanie that was covering my hair and glared at the kid who was straddling me.

_"you... you can see me?!"_ it said.

I scrunched my nose at it, ready to shout my colorful vocabulary at the kid that was creepily looking at me, but all of the anger died down my throat as the members filled my view.

"What are you doing?" the same brunette asked once again.

I bit my lips and sat up slowly, thinking of an explanation to cover my weird antics.

"My legs fell asleep?" Yeah, right, like they'd buy that, and what do you know? THEY DID!

They rolled their eyes at me and I hoped that raven head's eye would get stuck. Damn, how sassy is he?!

I adjusted the beanie atop of my head. Shoving my hair under the soft material, and stood up slowly smacking the damn kid in a way that it seemed that I'm swatting the dirt of my pants.

_"Owww, why did you hit me?! I knew it you can see me!"_ Shut up, stop infuriating me kiddo or I'll smack the shit outta you... is what I wanted to say, but no way am I risking myself for the sake of a newly turned youkai.

This kid is probably the one who died today. Raesung, was it? I wracked my eyes over his small figure. In my opinion, he is too short to pass for a 20 years old. The correct word was too young, he had a kidd-ish face.

"Ma'am, we'll take our leave now. Please take care our self and if anything happened call us." A kind looking blonde uttered the words softly as he squeezed the mother's hands.

"Thank you, dear. You guys also take care of yourselves." She kindly patted his cheek.

I pursed my lips as I gave my respects hastily and followed the members outside. My eyes fell on the kid who was still trailing after me. God, is he planning to follow me to the dorms? That'll be bad. I didn't notice that iKON had halted their steps, and were inclining upon the rails waiting for the van to come and pick them up, so I ran straight into one of the members chest's.

I held my nose that was now bright red from the collision. Raised my hand up in apology, "Sorry," and ran my eyes over guy who I bumped into... Geh, its that sassy raven head.

I nearly poked his eyes as he rolled them in disgust. I turned to the others who were also not so subtly glaring at me. This is just so unfair, it's not like I killed their member. I held back a pout and just sighed softly. This is actually not so unusual. I had the knack to make people hate me, so I'm okay with it., but I don't want to live like this. Therefore, I gathered my courage and nodded my head to them.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet this way, so once again, I'm Bobby, nice to meet you guys." And I really need this job, a familiar face popped in my mind that made me gather my shit and harden my stare at them.

"So, what do you want us to do, accept you?" the doe eyed brunette asked sarcastically. Hatred shooting from his eyes.

"I don't expect you guys to accept me, and I have a feeling that I'm you're not gonna make my life easier here, but it's all fine to me."

The shortest one in the group narrowed his eyes at me, "then, what do you want from us?"

"In this case, your names?" I raised my eyebrow at him, and the guy bit his lips for a second, but after a second of observing me a sigh left him.

"I'm Jinhwan, the oldest. The one next to me is Hanbin, the leader, and that's Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, and lastly Junhoe."

My eyes fell on the man named Hanbin... That bast**** that's why he was so confident and rude when talking to me.

Hanbin glared back at me, "What?"

"Nothing..." I tsked, and thankfully, the van had a filly came. I could feel my shoulders slumping, I have a feeling that this will be a long hellish ride. I adjusted the beanie atop my head and braced myself for the unknown future waiting ahead of me.


	2. The start of this shit (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy long time no see, sorry for the late update!!!!! Uniiiii was evillllllll, but anyways i’m bacckkkkkk. ENJOOOOY!

<p>3rd P.O.V:

Bobby felt his shoulders dislocating in this exact moment. Talk about great hospitality, sheesh. His luggage was weighing his steps, and Bobby was gulping his bitter fate as he saw the apartments door opening. The members entered their dorm quite displeased with the turn of events that is happening. Jiwon quietly followed behind them with a kid hanging of his shirt.

No matter how much he shoved the kid away, he would not budge. Therefore, he nearly walked into his new home hand in hand with a dead kid. He looked around at the quite messy living room. Well, what did he expect? 7 men living together. He should be thankful that it wasn’t a disastrous place.

Bobby looked at the retreating figures of the boys and he felt the need to not interrupt their still grieving slash annoyed time, but he gotta do something unless he wanted to sleep at the genkan of the mouse hole.

“Ummm,” he started hesitantly, they halted their steps throwing the rookie a hard glare, “What?” the leader groaned tiredly. “Where will I sleep?”

he asked as he was now clasping on the forgotten ghost’s hand next to him, and weirdly he felt it squeeze back. “For the love of god, can’t you just ask somebody else?!” the lanky brunette swiped his hands over his face in an exaggerated motion.

Bobby raised his eyebrow and gave him a look, “Yoohoo, I’m speaking to the resident of this dump- I mean apartment.”

“You were just going to say dumpster,” he retorted back.

“… neve-”

“You said dumpster.” Hanbin’s eyes were on the verge of turning red. “Dude, have you seen this place?” Bobby rolled his eyes and motioned his arms around the place. “JUNHOE TAKE HIM AWAY BEFORE I PUNCH THIS ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW.” “HUHHHH? WHY ME?!!!!!” “JUNHOEEEE!!!!!!” ……………………………………………………………

“Well, that was nice,” Bobby smiled hesitantly at the fuming raven head beside him. They were in the taller room, and it was small; consisting of a cabinet and a mattress. Bobby sighed as he dropped the bags on the floor.

Freeing his sore muscles from the heavy burden, slowly turning to the male who was now resting on the bed. “So, where exactly will I sleep?”

The raven head grimaced at the question, and shot the elder a glare. He proceeded in continuing the cold shoulder act. Jiwon sighed at the defiance and took a look at the room.

It was a small room that could barely fit two big guys in it, but who is he to whine about it. He sat at the end of the bed, switching on his phone. He smiled at the notifications that started bombarding his phone.

His smile got larger at the sight of the latest missed call. He tapped on the message that popped up, and a large smile adored his face at the content of the text. Jiwon brought his hands to his cheeks and slapped them in which it scared the shit off Junhoe who was cursing his fate. “W-What the hell?!”

He sprang up from his lying position. He was bewildered at the sight of a smiling boy in front of him. Reddish cheeks accompanied Jiwon’s determined look. “W-Why are you looking at me like that?”

Junhoe backed against the bed frame as the shaggy haired guy approached him with a large grin. “I’m gonna do my best, so please take care of me!” Jiwon bowed his head down and extended his arm for a hand shake.

His hand was dancing in front of the vocalist. Junhoe’s eyes burnt with hatred and slapped the rude hand off his face, and he pushed elder hard that he fell off the bed.

Jiwon closed his eyes waiting for his head to bang against the rough ground, but it never came. Instead, his head was cushioned against something soft. He blinked at the sight of the ghost who was looking at him.

Ah, his head fell perfectly on the kid’s laps. ‘that was close,’ he thought as he felt his heart speeding up. ‘I nearly broke my head.’ He looked at the kid who was now petting his head. Then, his vision went to the scared look of Junhoe who was now in front of him.

Crouching beside his motionless body that was absorbing what happened in the these few seconds.

“I-I N-No Y-Yo-” Junhoe abruptly shut his mouth when the door was suddenly flung open. Hanbin appeared, eyebrows raised at both men, “What the hell are you doing?”

Hanbin eyed both men with suspicion. Junhoe must have still looked shocked and scared for Hanbin to furrow his brows and glared openly at the lying figure, “What the hell have you done to Junhoe?!”

“Huh?” Jiwon asked dumbly as he sat up, caressing the back his head tenderly, ‘that was a close call!’ He thought.

Junhoe snapped out of his daydreaming, but it was too late Hanbin grasped Jiwon’s collar and shook him, “What the hell have you to Junhoe?!” if Hanbin was a tiger, you could have seen him baring his teeth by now.

Jiwon sighed and he was ready to shove the younger of him, but a hand came and held the angered man wrist. “Hanbin, stop! Let go of him.” Yunhyeong came and threw his body infront of hanbin to hold him back, but the leader was blinded by rage, so he tried to get the still unresponsive newcomer.

.........................……………......……………………….

Jiwon took in the sad eyes of the kid who was observing the scene unfolding in front of his dead eyes. The room started filling with the members trying to hold back the angry leader.

……………………….................................................

“Hanbin, stop it!” “Hyung, please stop it.” Junhoe was still in his motionless state, exasperated yet frightened eyes were observing the lashing brunette.

Jiwon sighed as he observed the ghost hugging the waist of the leader. Tears falling of his burnout eyes. Jiwon opened his mouth, hesitating before shooting the words that were tickling his tongue, “Raesung is sad.” Jiwon’s eyes never left the kid who was now looking at him, but the dreadful voice made him look at the owner.

“What the hell did you just say…” Hanbin’s body fell limp against the hold that has gone slack against him. His statement caused Jiwon to shut his mouth.

Even Junhoe was now looking at him. his freaked out expression thankfully left him, but now it morphed into just a-what-did-you-say- shocked face. Jiwon repeated himself, “I said, Raesung is sad.” “You I’ll seriously-” hanbin started proceeding towards Jiwon.

The others didn’t even bother to block him. “Do you think that if Raesung was with us he would look happy with you guys acting like this.”

Hanbin froze in his place, his fist slackened, “Don’t talk about something you don’t know about.” Jiwon sighed and approached Hanbin slowly, “but, do you think that he’d really like the way you are now? Lashing out and getting angry at every single thing!”

Jiwon looked at the kid who detached himself from the leader and ran out of the room. “I know that he just passed away, but it would be better if you start moving on, or maybe just acknowledging the fact that Raseung died may help you guys even a little.”

With a pat on the shoulders he left the room, trailing after the kid who was balled on the sofa. He sat next to him and reclined back onto the soft cushions. “And I should start on figuring out a way to make you pass on peacefully.”

He muttered at the boy who was now standing in front of him.

“Hyung, why is hanbinnie sad?” The kid asked. Raesung cocked his head to the side, not really understanding the leader’s rage.

Bobby felt a headache coming and he kind of knew where this one is going.

“Raesunggie, do you realize that you are dead?”

The little nodded his head hesitantly with fragments on confusion remaining on his face.

Bobby shoved his face between his hands. Rubbing his cheeks in an exaggerated circular motion, it made him look uglier than the usual.

“Calm down,” he muttered to himself. He slowly came to a conclusion that he won’t live peacefully if he didn’t uncover the mystery of the wandering spirit in front of him. He smacked his own cheeks in determination again and looked straight into the eyes of the child.

“So, can you tell me Raesungie how you died?” the little one frowned at the question and pointed at himself.

Jiwon nodded at him, “Yes, you.” Raesung made a pondering expression. Arms locked and a finger tapping his chin. After a few seconds, the ghost shrugged and raised up the shirt he was wearing. Jiwon furrowed his brow at the marks that were covering the top right torso of the child. They were grave wounds, blood was still oozing from the scratch like marks, black bruises were decorating the right side of the child’s upper body, and no matter how you look at it they were “Stab wounds.”

Jiwon groaned at the scary thought that crossed his mind. The older hesitantly opened his mouth, “Raesunggie, were you k-killed?”

Raesung’s eyes widened at the question and it seemed like that Jiwon unlocked the safely hidden memories that lied deep within the child’s body. The little’s eyes were filled up with tears at the sudden rush of memories that suddenly attacked his senses. The kid flung himself at Jiwon and the older’s arm flew open clumsily. Jiwon awkwardly patted the shaking back of the weeping kid. The kid finally calmed down, and he detached himself from the older’s hold.

Bobby looked at him deciding the question that flipped his stomach contents uncomfortably. “do you know who killed you?” Raesung’s face paled even more as he heard him.

The kid shook his head, placing his hands on the side of his head trying to pull out his hair. The bunny impersonator brought the frantic soul back to his hold; soft yet hesitant touches ran down the silky black hair.

“We are not in a hurry, so take your time.” The once soulless eyes started brimming with tears, quivering lips were forming the letters that were on the tip of the younger’s tongue, “I-It hurts…” Bobby bit his lips and tightened his arms around the child, ‘just how did he die? This whole ordeal is becoming a huge issue.’ The soon to be rapper pondered as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of the child who was calming down.

The spirit slipped between his fingers, but Jiwon wasn’t having any of this. He reached out to the kid, but Raesung shook his head at him. Placing his index to his mouth and motioning his head to the direction of the room that bobby himself left a few minutes ago. Its good that Jiwon didn’t start interrogating the former maknae of the group. The members started filing into the living room one after another. ……………………………………………….......................... By the time the members were gathered around in the room, Raesung has disappeared into thin air. Jiwon sighed as he observed the members that were currently glaring at him.

Did he do something to offend them…Bobby thought for a while.Nope, nothing comes to mind.

His eyes fell on his supposed to be his roommate…Wow, the nerve of that guy to glare so bluntly at the beanie collector. “So…what now?” Bobby broke the silence. Hanbin’s glare hardened, “…Practice..” he bit out harshly.

Bobby gulped down nervously at him and the eyes that were assessing him. The newbie frowned at the leader. He thought that maybe Hanbin was pulling his legs, but apparently they were speaking the truth as the members stood up making a beeline to the door.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jiwon held the shortest guy’s shoulder, and oops it turned out to be the oldest too. The fairy like guy slapped the offensive hands off him. Jiwon raised his hands up in surrender, “What?” he grumbled out.

The other members were soon standing beside and in front of their mat-hyung. ‘Sheesh, it’s not like I’ll attack one of them,’ bobby thought bemusedly.

“Calm down, it’s just why are we going to practice on the day your bandmate died?” Bobby said while he adjusted the beanie.

The word death made the poor guys flinch. Hanbin got enranged and was really ready to swing his fist at the older, but Jinhwan held him back.

“Because if we didn’t we will get replaced like how Sajanim replaced Raesunggie.” Jiwon wanted to refute, but he was going to take the chance and ask the guys more about the kid who died this morning. “Raesung,” bobby rolled the name out of his mouth, “Don’t say his name with that filthy mouth of yours.” Hanbin angrily bit out.

“Okay, okay, chillax, bruh, but could you at least tell me how did your friend die?” Jiwon tried his luck, but soon after that he regretted opening his mouth. The looks on the members faces darkened as the words left the newcomer. Jiwon was sure he was gonna get murdered especially by Hanbin. However, it seemed that the luck hasn’t left Bobby yet.

“it was a car accident.”</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and sorry for the errorsssss.


	3. 2(2): Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the late update and thank you for all the love.

3rd POV

 

“Car accid...ent?” The newcomer questioned with a frown on his face. 

 

Jinhwan looked like he was ready to release another round of tears just thinking about his dead brother. 

 

“You heard me, it was a car accident,” Jinhwan repeated while choking up on his tears. 

 

Hanbin sneaked his arm around the oldest, squeezing his shoulder to assure him that everything is going to be okay. 

 

“And why are you asking?!” He shot Jiwon a dirty glare. The beanie lover wanted to smack the hell out of the leader of iKON, buuuuut what to do except for biting his tongue and enduring this harassment.

 

“I just wanted to make sure uhhh of how he died, so did you get to see him before uhh... you know.” Bobby raised his hands tried to make gestures of car crashing. 

 

Hanbin looked down, his eyes getting misty at the memory of his kid brother, but the one who answered the question was not him; it was his roommate. 

 

“No, we didn’t get to see him not even before the accident or after it.” 

 

Jiwon felt the engine of his brain click and clacking at the mention of the accident, “so you never get to see him?” He repeated confusedly, “but why?” 

 

This time Chanwoo butted in, “Sajanim didn’t allow us to do so. Why do you keep asking about Raesunggie?! Stop prying and don’t mention him again.”

 

Bobby backed off as he saw the youngest coming towards. He jabbed the elder’s chest for each word left his mouth. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

‘This damn brat’ was the first thought that ran through Bobby’s mind, but if he smacked the younger’s head, the other 5 would jump on him; so that’s a no no. He thought the maknae had finished his speech and was gonna leave with the rest, but noooooo it didn’t happen the way he wanted. 

 

Chanwoo was still in Jiwon’s face, not giving the older a space to breath a relief. 

 

“What?” He asked the younger nervously as his back hit the wall. 

 

“Why are you asking?” The maknae narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I said why are you asking about Raesunggie?” Chanwoo crossed his arms, still cornering the older. 

 

"didn't you say to not menti-"

 

The glare that the younger sent him made him shut his mouth abruptly. 

 

"Answer me!" he growled, 'sheesh kids nowadays are hella scary.' Jiwon bitterly thought.

 

Jiwon pursed his lips, his eyes getting owlishly large, moving his pupils animatedly to the right and left, “Uhhhh, Cause I’m curious?” He tried. 

 

Just as the maknae was ready to unleash his fury at the other, Bobby’s face suddenly paled and a scream left the older. 

.................................……...............................................................................................

 

A head suddenly popped through Chanwoo’s chest, Bobby shrieked and jumped back to the wall, hitting his head badly and slowly sliding down to his heel while holding his bruised head. 

 

“Those shitty creat-” Bobby grumbled out the rest, but then he suddenly remembered that he acted weird in front of the members. Slowly, he raised his head and an awkward grin was planted on his face when he took in the bewildered look on Chanwoo’s face. His eyes naturally moved onto the peanut gallery at the back. Well, they are not better than the guy in front of him. Then, he looked at the cause of this uncomfortable, awkward situation. 

 

The head started rotating 360 degrees and white eyes were observing him. Jiwon wanted to move his head to see if there was body attached to the head or was it aimlessly floating around. He shuddered at the thought, ‘Nah, too much trouble and it’s risky to do that in front of them.’ 

 

He tried to ignore the ghost and patted the imaginary dirt off his pants as he stood up, “So, uhhh, yeah, where were we?” 

 

Chanwoo stepped back and Jiwon glimpsed at the body that was also floating behind the other. He sighed relievedly at that. ‘Maybe, she is not that bad, she looks like a kind old woman’ Jiwon repeated it in his mind like mantra, trying to calm his nerves down. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes and she was....gone. The grandma was no longer protruded from the other Chest. Bobby straightened his posture, and relaxed slightly as he couldn’t spot the ghost in front him. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Chanwoo stepped back again, shooting disgusted looks at the older. 

 

Jiwon cleared his throat. Finally, he has a space to breath! Jiwon pulled the edge of the beanie down his head, “sorry, there was a spider hanging off your shoulder so it kind of freaked me out.”

 

Chanwoo rolled his eyes at the older and stepped away afraid to catch the older’s germ if he stood next to him any longer. 

 

“Let’s go guys,” he said to the other members who were even more disappointed in Bobby.

 

Jiwon sighed as he saw them leaving, he removed his beanie when the cost was clear. Ruffling his hair, causing his orange calcite like hair to fluff up, ‘I should dye it,’ Bobby thought as he twirled a strand between his fingers.

 

_“I knew that I smell something weird off you,”_

 

Jiwon jumped at the sudden appearance of the old lady in front of him. He tightened his grasp on the beanie, but it was too late to cover his hair; not that it matters. It’s only a matter of seconds for the ghost to sniff him out to know what he really is.

 

Bobby sighed as he massaged the area between his eyes, “Yeah?” he answered lamely, but one look at the old face; he knew that she was no threat.

 

His nose twitched as he inhaled a sweet, yet fragile fragrance. It was as if any small movement would snap it, and that was how delicate was the life of this spirit in front of him.

 

 _“What are you exactly? You smell like you are one of us, but you are not at the same time.”_ The old woman said as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

 

Jiwon pursed his lips, ‘She seems harmless,’ he thought, then there is no harm in telling her.

 

“Well, if you are that curious, then I’ll tell you. I’m a tainted human that is who I am.” Jiwon massaged his shoulder as he trailed of in thought as the words left him. The old spirit cocked her haid slightly, _“So a cursed child. I see.”_

Jiwon snorted at the choice of words, but he didn’t deny it since it was the truth.

 

“And you are a withering spirit.”

 

She chuckled and started moving away towards the living room, and Jiwon followed her to the… balcony.

 

He opened the balcony window, stepping on the tiles of the limited space. Bobby took a closer look at his surrounding, and he noticed a lonesome pot with wilting flowers placed near the edge of the rails.

 

His mouth slowly opened as the pieces of the puzzle were finally connected.

 

“Ah, you are a flower spirit.” He slowly moved his head towards the old lady. She was smiling beautifully at the fragile leaves that were threatening to fall off the weakened stem.

 

 _“A dying spirit,”_ she corrected, and he frowned at that.

 

“So, who was the one that planted you?” Jiwon changed the topic, and the ghost didn’t mind. _“Hanbinnie.”_

Now that grabbed his attention, “That rude brat?”

 

 _“Now, now, don’t say that about him. He’s just hurt that Raesunggie passed away.”_ Jiwon shrugged and crouched down, “People die all the time,” The old woman shook her head in disappointment, _“You maybe are used to people dying, but clearly they are not. The poor kids are not even able to digest the fact that our maknae had died yet.”_

 

Tears flashed in the old woman’s eyes. Bobby pouted not noticing the emotions that were going through the ghost since he was looking at the flower. “But still they are so mean! Ah, and Raesung was murdered, you were there when he opened up, right?”

 

The old lady frowned and nodded, _‘That’s actually so surprising since they told the kids he has passed away from an accident,”_

“Apparently somebody is trying to frame the kid, he was stabbed to death and I’m sure of it.” He was familiar with these kind of injuries, seen a lot in his journey with the ghosts.

 

 _“What are you going to do?”_ the lady asked with concern etched on her face.

 

Jiwon stood up and ruffled his hair before wearing the beanie ready to take off, “I’ll try to solve this case and free the poor kid from his agony.”

 

_“but, that is too dangerous.”_

“Somebody gotta catch the murder who is running loose in this city.” Jiwon stretched as he started moving. Heading towards the threshold.

 

 _“Will you be safe?”_ her concern was dripping down her shakened breath.

 

“Worried about me,” Jiwon chuckled and wiggled his brow at her, he laughed when he saw her face twisting in disgust.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m used to this. Please take care of yourself and don’t pass away so beautifully or that stupid brat will throw another tantrum,” Jiwon smiled as he sat down on the threshold and started wearing his shoes. He looked up to see that the old lady was smiling gently at him.

 

_“I’m glad that someone like you will fill Raesunggie’s absence.”_

His smile grew wider and red spots started polishing his cheeks from happiness, “I see you have fell for my charms m’lady,” he continued walking towards the door, holding the doorknob, “Ah, I never introduced myself to you, did I? I’m Kim Jiwon,” he turned, now facing the ghost and extended his hands to her, “At your service!”

 

The spirit smiled, sweet fragrance radiated from her and a huge smile was drawn on her face. For a dry, wilting flower, she was glowing, _“Its nice to meet you, Jiwonnie. I go by the name Byeongcheol.”_

Jiwon had his signature eye smile when he heard her name, “Nice to meet you, Byeongcheollie halmeoni.”

 

 _“the nerve of you to call me old,”_ she brought her fists and smacked Jiwon’s head.

 

He just laughed and waved at her before leaving the apartment, and descending down the stairs, ‘So, she was a cherry blossom, but she didn’t smell like one,’ he mused, but then he shrugged, he didn’t know anything about flowers, so better not to butt in things you have no knowledge in.

…………………………………….

 

He walked around the building searching for the company van, but noooo the shitheads left without him. They said that they will go to the practice room, so his next destination is YG.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts <333


	4. 2(3): It is Never too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

“Talk”

 

‘thought’

 

_“ghosts”_

**Past/memory**

**.....................................................................................................................................................**

 

Jiwon was walking down the neighborhood. Thankfully, the agency was a walking distance from the dorms, and how did he know that? God bless google maps. Anyways, he looked around to spot the amount of spirits wandering around the area. His eyes fell on the ones that were resting on the top of the house roofs.

 

They were lying down waving booze with one hand lazily as they were observing the sunset, ‘Such a peaceful neighborhood,’ he thought nervously, normally; with just him bestowing his presence, it would have invited all kind of troubles. The creatures are fond of attacking him, chasing him to the end of the world, or in rare occasions; they will just approach him, sniff him and finally leave him be, and most of the time they will annoy him to fulfill their dying wishes, so they can finally pass on peacefully.

 

So, this is heaven baby. He waved at them and they returned it sluggishly, heat weighing down their dead limbs. He stopped in his tracks, waiting for a second to see if they will follow him, but no; they were in a very festive, merry mood. It’s kinda nice to see them like this.

 

Jiwon mused as he kicked the pebbles out of his way, continuing his journey. His thoughts carrying to today’s events, meeting the kids, and interacting with the dead Raesung. He groaned at the thought of a new soap opera surfacing in his life. He seriously didn’t need them right now.

 

He slightly smiled as the building was now in sight, he picked up his speed and started skipping towards the entrance. Now that he thinks about it, ‘it’s my first day as an idol,’ he thought excitedly as a huge grin bloomed on his face.

 

He hoped that nothing ruins his day, he rushed into the elevator as the security guard recognized his face. Weird, someone may say, but this is YG baby. Everything is so damn weird in this place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You have the nerve to be late,” Hanbin bit out as soon as he saw the older entering.

 

Well, that shattered the positive image the newcomer was trying to put on. Jiwon wanted to growl at the younger, but he bit his tongue back and whispered under his breath, “Jackass,” Hanbin narrowed his eyes at Bobby, “What did you say?!”

 

‘I swear to god that dealing with ghosts is hundred times easier than dealing with this dumbass’

 

“Nothing,” Jiwon grumbled as he approached the leader. The members were panting behind him, sweat glistened their hunched figures.

 

‘They are working too hard,’ he remarked inwardly, and he smiled forcefully at the younger, “Sorry, got lost.” He spewed any excuse that came to mind and stood in front of Hanbin awkwardly.

 

“So, what should I do exactly?”

 

“Dance,” Hanbin had those calculating eyes on, and they looked scary, so the only thing that left his mouth was a dumb, “Huh?”

 

“Dance,” he repeated himself with an exasperating sigh.

 

“Okay,” he answered reluctantly, and he jumped at the sudden booming sound of music.

 

Jiwon gulped down the fear at the faces that were expecting something great from him as he was personally selected by YG.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before showing his…moves.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….....

 

Jiwon seriously felt sorry for the look of bewilderment that surfaced on the members’ countenances.

 

‘I probably scarred their eyes,’ the beanie lover scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Just what was that…?”

 

“…A Dance?”

 

Hanbin looked as if he’d die, “And just how did you pass in the first place?”

 

Bobby wanted to know that too, but he scratched his neck; “Most likely it was my voice,”

 

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t go to the auditions unprepared; he knew that his voice was unique and kind of soothing at the same time. How did he know that? The credit goes to the monstrous creatures he has been handling since young.

 

They actually will calm down as soon as he opened his mouth, so his adventure was not that bad now that he thinks about it. Jiwon shrugged at the thought and brought his attention back to the youngsters in front of him.

 

“I don’t care if you can sing or not. We are an idol group, you should know that you are expected to be able to do both; sing and dance.” Jinhwan exclaimed, disappointment written all over his face.

 

The beanie wearer sighed and shook his head, “I promise you that I’ll work hard enough that I won’t disappoint you guys.”

 

“and we have to believe that?!” Hanbin threw one last glare at the intruder before going back to his position; he started judging the members from the corner of the room.

 

He looked at Bobby who was looking lost between the members, “You have till the end of today’s practice to memorize the steps and if you don’t…”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Somehow, Bobby didn’t want to know the rest of the threat, so he nodded.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Jiwon kind of picked up the steps in a matter of an hour; the members were so surprised; he himself was astonished by the fact that he was a fast learner. Bobby gotta thank the ghosts for chasing him every single day. It increased his agility and flexibility. God, was he happy that he could see those horrendous creatures? Thank you god, thanks!

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Bobby was out of breath when the practice had FINALLY ended. iKON, these guys are monsters. As soon as the music stopped, and Bobby was sure that it won’t start again; he dropped and sprawled on the floor like a starfish . His limbs were too heavy for him to lift them anymore, he tried to take in all of the oxygen to fill in his burning lungs. It hurt to just breathe, but those guys didn’t share his sentiment, the members were all standing and moving around; getting ready to go home.

 

‘Ah, I’m gonna be left back again~’ he rolled his eyes, but he remembered something he gotta do.

 

“W-Wait,” he weakly called out as pushed himself on his feet, staggering his way to the members. Thankfully, they halted their steps, and the oldest one threw an annoyed glance at him.

 

“What?!” He irritably asked.

 

“Uhh, I know that you guys told me not to mention,” Bobby paused as saw that their attention on him, “Raesung again, but,” Bobby raised his finger as he saw Hanbin opening his mouth and Bobby could conclude that it was in rage, “Wait, let me finish, I just wanna pay my respects properly,”

 

“Why would you want to visit him?” Hanbin retorted back suspiciously.

 

“To pay my respsects?” he repeated.

 

“Why is that?” Hanbin pressed.

 

“Uhhh to pay my respects, so please Hanbin. I just wanna see how the poor kid looks like since you know I’m kinda replacing him,” Bobby knew that the last few words he spewed carelessly were extremely dangerous as he saw the predatory gleam passing the tiger’s eyes.

 

“You I’m serious-” Jinhwan held the leader back and Bobby was thankful.

 

“Hanbin-ah stop it. Let’s go see Raesunggie,” Jinhwan said softly while looking pained, yet sad at the doe-eyed man.

 

“But, hyung-”

 

“I miss him, Hanbin-ah, I miss him so bad. Let’s go and say goodbye for the last time.” Jinhwan clutched the younger sleeves.

 

Hanbin stayed quiet for about a minute or two before resigning to the older’s request.

 

“Okay,” he looked at the rest, “What about you guys?”

 

“Hyung, we miss him a lot too.” Donghyuk’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

Hanbin sighed as he saw the others nodding too. “Then, let’s go see him.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Bobby smiled softly at the others. iKON were holding their tears back, they were probably reminiscing the memories they had to together with the kid, “Raesunggie, you sure are a lucky kid to have such people miss you.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Jiwon snapped his neck to the group that was leaving the studio, he ran after him, ‘Oh no, you won’t leave me again!’

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Amazingly, he caught up with the group.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 The ride to the hospital was awkward. Nobody spoked, and everybody looked gloomy. Jiwon sighed and he wished that he was not too late. He must have been too nervous for the ice king to snap at him.

 

“Would you stop moving your leg?!” Junhoe growled giving the older a stinky glare. Jiwon sent an apologetic look towards him, “Sorry.”

 

Junhoe rolled his eyes and rested his face to the windows watching the passing cars.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The minute they reached the hospital, iKON rushed towards the automatic doors rushing towards the reception.

 

“Hello, how can I help you?” the receptionist raised a curious brow at the boys.

 

Hanbin opened his mouth, but no words were rolling off his tongue. He kept opening and closing his mouth looking like a goldfish, eyes owlishly blinking at the woman.

 

The returnee sighed softly and moved closer to the leader, reaching to the shaking hands. He held Hanbin’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Not letting go even when he felt the other flinching, not even budging when Hanbin tried pulling his hand away.

 

“What the hel-” Hanbin glared at Bobby, but he didn’t pay him any heed, instead he looked at the woman, “Hello, our friend passed away this morning and we wanted to visit him.”

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Choi Raesung.” Bobby answered back and smiled lightly as she provided them with the number of the room.

 

Jiwon frowned at the information given at the moment.

 

“The memorial service ended that fast?”

 

“Apparently, yes. The deceased family couldn’t handle the loss, so they went on with the procedures since you are close to the deceased family, we will allow you to go visit them.”

 

“Thank you, but we were here about two hours ago? Shouldn’t it at least last, I don’t know like a few more hours?”

 

“One family differs from another.”

 

No further questions were asked as the members started heading towards the halls, searching for the room that they exited from a while ago.

 

Bobby was still holding Hanbin’s hand, both forgetting about it as the sickening disinfectant smell attacked their senses.

 

Jiwon lit up and he pointed at the section that seemed familiar, “Hey, over there!”

 

He pulled Hanbin naturally as he started running towards the room and entered the hall that held in the framed picture of a smiling Raesung.

 

He slowly walked in as tired cries started resonating in his ear, he felt his hand tightening, and at this moment he realized that he was still holding Hanbin’s hand.

 

He slowly slackened his hold and tried to remove his hand, but the other kept tightening it, unconsciously not letting go so he shrugged off. Jiwon.pulled the younger and headed towards the mother that was leaning on the casket.

 

Jinhwan hurried to the mother that was weeping and held her shoulders gently, “Ma’am, please calm down, you will faint at this rate.” Jinhwan rubbed the elderly back in soothing circles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Jiwon slowly let go of the hand he was holding; his attention was diverted towards the kid that was crouching in front of the casket.

 

‘So, this is where he went…’ Jiwon sat next to the curled figure, _“why did you come here?”_

Raesung was hugging his knees, eyes void of any emotion. Jiwon shut his mouth, not answering him. The boy was now looking at him intently, waiting for any response from older.

 

Jiwon pursed his lips and made a thinking face while tapping his fingers on his chin.

 

“I don’t know maybe I’m here because  I’m gonna bail you out of this place?” Bobby grinned, his eyes forming little crescents, _“Bail…me out? From where exactly?”_

Bobby adjusted the beanie neatly, covering every strand of his hair that managed to fly astray before moving his fingers to the child’s chest.

 

“From this form, I’ll help you pass away peacefully,” Jiwon grinned once again before standing up, and determination shining in his twinkly little eyes, “but, first we need to find your body?”

 

_“Body? My corpse? If so, then you are late.”_

 

Raesung sighed as he stood up from his place too and looked in the direction of his weeping mother that was surrounded with warm hearted men.

 

“What?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for all of the grammatical errors! Please tell me what you think about the story so far, and in a matter of day or two another chapter will be released, so stay tuned~


	5. 2(4): Stay Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> let's start the day with an apology, a day or two turned into a week, oops, sorry fellas.  
> Hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!

 

 

Hanbin sat next to Raesung’s mother, eyes full of tears, ‘Raesung-ah, why did you leave us this early? Look at what’ve you done, not only you’re making your most beloved person cry, but you broke the hearts of six strong willed men.’ Hanbin rubbed his eyes, refusing to shed anymore tears. He was tired of crying, tired from feeling miserable. Somebody gotta be strong in this harsh reality. If he didn’t, then who would be the one to wipe away the tears that were flowing down the most precious beings in his life?

 

His eyes fell onto the newcomer who was sitting in front of the casket. A frown naturally found its way to his lips, different thoughts bombarded his worn out brain, ‘Why the hell is he so concerned about Raesunggie when he is only a stranger? Why is he replacing Raesunggie? Why did he suggest to visit Raesunggie?’ Hanbin worried his bottom lip and a single brow rose up when he saw Bobby standing up suddenly.

 

A panicked façade fell on the beanie wearer, and Hanbin stood up as the other was rushing to Raesung’s mother.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bobby stumbled clumsily over his hurried steps, he was gonna face plant the woman if not for the hands that grabbed his elbows. Jiwon threw a hasty thanks before sitting in front of Raesung’s mother. It is such an understatement to say that she was bewildered from his sudden presence.

 

‘At least, she stopped crying,’ Jiwon thought and sighed.

 

“Hello, ma’am, I’m Kim Jiwon, is it possible to see your son before going back?” Jiwon calmly asked.

 

The mother’s eyes were hooded with sadness at the mention of her son, “Ah yes,” she moved back and opened a bag, bringing a jar out and handing it to Bobby.

 

Jiwon bit his lips, a frustrated groan rumbled in his throat as he held the jar, “W-why?”

 

He looked at the mother, irritated that his evidence was now no longer here. She took a deep breath and looked at the jar between his hands, “I, we, just wanted to release raesungie from his agony,”

 

“But did you have to go to the extent of burning his corpse?!”

 

“What difference would it do? He is dead…R-Raesungie won’t ever come back to me! I can no longer see him smile nor can I hug him!” The mother broke down and she fell back into Jinhwan’s embrace.

 

Jiwon felt hands tightening around his elbow, his eyes moved to his roommate who was shaking his head, eyes flaring with anger, “Leave.”

 

Jiwon opened his mouth, ready to protest to his heart content he was one the verge of spilling all of the things he knew, how he was this close to finding out the truth, bringing Raesung’s murder to light, but Junhoe’s eyes were red. He was crying, _**“you maybe are used to people dying, but clearly they are not**_ **.”** He remembered what the flower spirit said earlier today. Jiwon’s body went limp. Junhoe released his painful grasp on the older’s elbow. He stood up, walking out of the room.

 

‘Somebody is clearly trying to get rid of the body, but who?’ he thought while ignoring his surrounding. The steeled glares, tired souls, and the wandering spirits.

 

_“Hyung, wait for me!”_

 

Jiwon started walking ahead, He arrived to a secluded area, making sure that no one is near or around him, he turned to the kid who was frowning at him, _“Why are you ignoring me?!”_

Jiwon grinned and crouched down, “Sorry about that buddy, but if somebody saw me talking here to myself they’d admit me into one of their mental cells.”

 

Raesung rolled his eyes, but a smile lifted his face, _“Well, you scared me!I thought you abandoned me for a second”_

“Sorry, sorry, you know that I’ll never do that, I promised you that I’ll help you,” Jiwon ruffled the kid’s hair. “Ah, by the way, I wanted to ask you something?”

_“shoot!”_

“Do you have enemies that hate you to the extent of killing you?” Bobby asked right away, _“Eh? I don’t think so,”_

 

Jiwon sighed, “Buddy, I’m sure by now that you were 100% killed and somebody is trying to really get rid of your body and hell be with them, they did.”

 

He scratched his hair beneath the beanie, “You really have no collection of who killed you? Or where exactly you were killed?”

 

Raesunggie pouted and shook his head, “Well, that is a bummer.”

 

“Let’s not lose hope, who knows maybe the murderer is closer than we think.” He clapped his hands and stood up.

 

Both of them headed back to the room, Jiwon leaned on the wall observing the scene in front of him. The members were still in their slumped positions except they moved sitting in front of the casket. The innocent jar that was filled with the deceased ashes was resting on the block of wood.

 

Jiwon approached them, and he reached for the glass. “Don’t touch that,” he faintly heard, but he continued walking to the mother and handled the jar carelessly; swinging it back and forth.

 

He sat cross legged in front of the mother that eyed him with a hint of annoyance. Jiwon’s half lidded eyes went to the jar as he swirled it.

 

“I take it that you already heard about me.” His eyes went to the woman. She sighed, anger was written in every corner of her wrinkled face.

 

“You are the one that is going to replace my son,”

 

“Yes, I am. Sadly, we had to meet in this kind of situation.”

 

“Why do you have to replace him? Couldn’t you choose another job?!”

 

Jiwon’s eyes fell on the jar before the memory of his mother passed right in front of his eyes, “I,” he opened his mouth, eyes falling on the old ones. “I have a family that rely on me, and I was lucky enough to stumble upon this rare chance. That is why I’m sorry I can’t just leave.”

 

A gentle smile fell on his face as he remembered his family’s smiles and his mother’s letter.

 

“Well, I sure hope that summaries the reason why I am replacing your son.”

 

Raesung’s mom sighed softly, “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “must have been a petty move coming from me; I didn’t really mean to offend you,”

 

Jiwon grinned and shook his head, “None taken, so don’t worry about; you just have lost your son, thank you for being strong,” his eyes fell to Raesung who was sitting next him, a grin flashing on his petite face, “and I’m sure that your son is smiling upon you,”

 

Her eyes welled with tears, “Do you think so?”

 

“Yes!” he grinned brightly and before standing up, he looked at the members who were taken back by how the woman was smiling.

 

“Death may end someone’s life, but that doesn’t mean you should end yours,”

 

She opened her mouth, throat clogging up, no words were coming out. Jiwon smiled softly and reached his hands out for her to take it.

 

“I know it is hard, and I’m not expecting you to spring back to your happy go lucky self immediately, but accepting the fact he passed a way is the first step to overcome this sadness.”

 

She slowly grasped on the calloused hand, Jiwon’s smile got wider and he hauled her up on her feet. Her legs didn’t support her unsteady stance, but thanks to Jiwon’s firm grip on her hands, she regained her balance.

 

“And if you felt the world collapsing on you, then live for the sake of your dead son,” he whispered slowly. The members didn’t hear him, so they were taken aback when they saw the elderly’s eyes widening a fraction, eyes brimming with tears, but a smile lighting her gaunt façade. She squeezed her eyes shut, and finally stood on her foot without the help of Jiwon.

 

“I’ll try to do that,” she exhaled a shaky breath, “Thank you, but it is quite strange that you are concerned about a person who you have not met once in your life,”

 

A nervous smile curled up his lips, he hid his hands in the hoodie’s pocket. He could feel the ill glares piercing the back of his head, “Ahh, it’s part of my nature to be…quite nosy.”

 

The old woman covered her mouth as the corner of her eyes crinkled with laughter, “It sure is,”

 

Jiwon sighed, “It is also quite strange for me that a mother would burn her son’s corpse like is it part of your religion or something?”

 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Hanbin grabbed the older from the back of his collar and attempted to drag him out of the hospital. Jiwon quickly grasped on his beanie that moved, revealing strands of his burnt orangish locks, “Hanbinie, sweetie, it is fine.”

 

She smiled reassuringly at the leader and a wrinkled hand rested on the curled, tensed one.

 

“It’s fine, let him go.”  She said once again, “Yeah, let go,” Jiwon added unnecessarily, and Hanbin rudely released the boy causing him to stumble forward.

 

‘That ***hole,’ Jiwon cursed him inwardly, giving him a stinky eye before looking at the woman who was smiling slightly at the two.

 

She then turned her attention to Bobby, “You sure don’t beat around the bush! It was actually not my idea to… You know, but he told me to do it and at that time it appeared to be a really great idea to help me pass on this painful stage,”

 

Bobby and Raesung looked at each other, a frown was placed on the older’s face, “he?”

 

“Ah it was Raesung’s-” her words were cut off when she saw visitors coming in, and YG himself at the back of the crowd.

 

‘I thought that funeral ended, was she expecting visitors?’

 

He raised his brow at him, why was he here? The boss was holding a child’s hand, and who is that?

 

“Yoo jinnie?” he heard Donghyuk whisper under his breath.

 

“Who?” he asked as he saw the duo waiting for their turn to reach the mother.

 

“It is sajanim’s daughter,” Donghyuk murmured as he saw them reaching the mother, shaking her hands, offering their condolences.

 

Well, there goes his chance in knowing who was the one that ordered in burning the poor boy’s corpse. 

 

Jiwon sighed and looked at Raesung who observing the scene with bored eyes. The said daughter detached her hand from her papa and approached Jiwon.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, and Jiwon raised an eyebrow at her, so no stranger danger; huh? Kids these days, but then she turned her eyes to Raesunggie and pointed at him, “And who is this?”

 

Jiwon’s eyes widened, ‘Can she-’ his thought track got broken as he saw Donghyuk crouching next to her. Picking her up, twirled her in the air and finally hugged her. “Hello Yoo jinnie, it has been a while since the last time I saw you,”

 

Her lips quirked up, a smile bloomed on her face. The two of them were engrossed in some chitty chat.

 

 _“hyung, she can see me?!”_   Raesung exclaimed dumbfoundedly. Jiwon nodded doubtfully, and he could see that the kid was still observing him. Oh those, dead attentive eyes.

 

Dead? Jiwon stared at her, yup those are some soulless eyes. It is kind of weird for a kid to be that emotionless, but her eyes got kinda twinkly as she was talking to the main dancer of iKON.

 

 _“Hyuuung, are you ignoring me again?”_  

 

Raesung’s voice snapped him from the trance he was in. He signaled for the younger who was tugging his hoodie’s sleeve to follow him. He left the room that was bubbling with life; a dry chuckle left his mouth, ‘the irony,’ he bitterly thought

 

 _“What is so funny?”_ Raesung asked confusedly, but Jiwon dismissed the question.

 

He sat down on the cold floor, reclining against the rock-hard wall, “Nothing important,”

 

_“If that is so, then let’s go back onto why Yoo jinnie can see me!”_

“Ah yeah,” Jiwon massaged his cheeks in exhaustion, ‘what kind of good start is this?!’ he miserably thought.

 

 _“what’s wrong?!”_ Raesung knocked at the exposed forehead that was not covered by Jiwon’s hands. “Nothing much, except for the fact that kids who can see sprits are normally bad news!” he pulled his cheeks with his palms, showing the red part of his eyes as he moved his cheeks down.

 

_“And why is that?”_

“Because _they_ feast on kids,” Jiwon whined as he started thinking of a plan to get himself of out of this mess.

 

 _“uhh... Who are “they” ?” Raesung’s eyebrows were pinched upwards,_ “They? Spirits,”

 

Raesung’s eyes widened at the new piece information, he shakily pointed at himself, _“M-M-ME?!”_ he screeched fearfully.

 

Jiwon shook his head, and held the younger by the shoulder to stop him from hyperventilating needlessly, “No darling, not you.” Jiwon chuckled as he patted the tangled hair.

 

_“B-But, you said that spirits eat kids, and I AM a spirit!”_

“I meant the powerful ones,” Jiwon said curling the younger’s hair strands between his fingers, _“Then I am a weak spirit?”_

 

“Yup, weak as a twig.” Jiwon grinned at the annoyed look that surfaced on the younger’s face, _“RUDE!”_

 

Jiwon giggled and flicked Raesung’s forehead, the poor soul groaned in pain, _“Okay, back on track, I don’t get how Yoo jin can see me,”_

 

Jiwon frowned and tapped his chin, “one of the reasons that kids are able to see spirits is that their own spiritual energy is quite high, but that does not mean that they can see all the spirits,”

 

_“Soooo, does that mean that she can see me because she has a weak spiritual energy???”_

 

Jiwon shook his head, “Not necessarily, it’s most likely because both of your spiritual energies got aligned or in other words both energy wave lengths had met; allowing her to see you.”

 

 _“That’s interesting,”_ Raesung grinned, “but seriously nothing good comes when humans get in contact with spirits.”

 

_“Then, it is also bad for you too, but hyung… were you able to see spirits from the day you were born?”_

“Hmm… nah, I was actually a normal kid, with no knowledge that you guys existed, and later on I faced an accident, I guess I was just at a bad place and time.” Jiwon slowly placed his hand on his shoulder, caressing the scar that lay beneath the layer of clothes.

 

 _“That’s so sad; hyung, but at least I got to meet you, so I’m thankful for the accident.”_ Raesung grinned _._

Jiwon sighed, “Aish you little twig,” he got the younger in a headlock, rubbing his knuckled on the fluffy hair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“There you are!” Jiwon snapped his head to the soft voice. There was the old woman and his members behind her, “Ah, are we leaving?” he stood up and swatted the dirt off his trousers.

 

The rest disregarded the newcomer, he muttered a line of curses under his breath, and he soon apologized when he saw Raesunggie’s mother laughing.

 

“Ah, sorry, it’s just that I had a really stressful day and I’m jet lagged.” He scratched the back of his neck, and shyly gave an excuse.

 

“Aww sweetie,” she patted the younger’s cheeks, “I’m sorry that you had to go through this.”

 

“Ah no I’m fin-”

 

“Give them time and they’ll open their hearts to you, so be patient.” She smiled. Sighing tiredly, he nodded at the lady, preparing to head to the van that is sooner or later gonna leave him behind. However, she held his forearm, and pointed at a very familiar face, “He’s the one that told to burn my son’s body.”

 

Jiwon’s mouth was hanging open, “Ah o-okay,” he gulped down as he saw the man looking at him and nodding his head. Jiwon pulled a cheerful smile on his face and gave his farewell to the mother before running down the endless, dark hallways. His smile leaving his face as soon as he was out of sight.

 

_“Hyung, slow down!”_

Jiwon’s steps got faster, he took a left turn, ignoring the cries of the younger.

 

_“Hyuuung!”_

He sped up to the parking lot, praying that the members won’t be stuck up jerks and would actually wait for him this time. He sighed relievedly when he saw the van was still there and the door was wide open, Jinhwan’s head peeking out. Jiwon whispered under his breath, “Raesunggie, let’s talk back in the dorm.”

 

Jiwon didn’t wait for a reply and headed towards the vehicle, and the only empty space available was beside… ugh his roommate.

 

He slouched in the seat, feet trembling, so out of it once he relaxed. “Shit,” He murmured.

 

If they noticed that Jiwon was shaking, then they didn’t comment on it. He let his face fall in his hands as he rested his elbow on his lap. ‘is it too late to quit this shit? I’m falling too deep into it.’ Jiwon thought as he massaged the area between his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, he met with two faint concerned eyes.

 

 _“You okay, hyung?”_   Raesung stood in front of him in the limited space of the van.

Jiwon smiled weakly and rested his head against the seat, waiting for the day to come to an end.

 

Closing his eyes, he was just too tired to deal with anyone. Instead of napping, he chooses to go through his phone and look back at the message his mother sent him hours ago.

 

**Jiwonnie, my lovely little ball of sunshine, Jiwonnie its mom; I can’t believe that you already left the nest, it was just yesterday when you learned how to walk for the first time. I can’t believe that you are not here anymore dear, Is it selfish to say that I miss you already baby, and we haven’t been apart for only what… about a day?**

**It is really frustrating watching you walk away, I’m sorry for all the shortcomings, for making you go away just to work for living, I wish I was rich enough to make you stay by my side, but you know what they say, life is not always rainbows. That’s why, baby, fight on your journey till you succeed in achieving your dreams, and always know that if life gets hard, know that I’ll be here with my arms open with a hot cocoa, waiting for you,so fight on, and if you drop on your knees, be sure to stand up again. There is no shame in falling down, no matter the number of times your legs fail you, but what really is shameful is not standing up, so if you don’t I’ll come and whoop your ass.**

**Darling, find yourself and cherish it because that is who you are and never be ashamed of who you really are.**

**Love, mom.**

Oh god, and now he misses his mother. His eyes stung with tears if only he could hug her one last time, inhale her nostalgic warm summer smell; or just even her see her smile that brightens the darkest corners of the world. By now, he is sure that his tears are ready to spill.

 

Thankfully, he stopped thinking about his painful longing as gentle taps knocked him out of his depressed trance. Jiwon turned and he found Donghyuk’s face in front of his, it was so close that if he wasn’t careful enough, then he’d headbutted the poor boy. He jumped back in alarm succeeding hitting his poor roommate shoulder.

 

“Would you just calm down and stay seated like normal people?!!!” Junhoe groaned and pushed the elder, Jiwon threw a sorry over his shoulder and looked back at Donghyuk who was… smiling?

 

Donghyuk’s expression shifted to a neutral on when he saw that Jiwon was looking at him.

 

Jiwon scratches his head beneath the beanie, he must have imagined that because he was sure that the members hate him with a burning passion.

 

“Donghyukie was it? Uhhh…Wassup?” Jiwon tried… awkwardly, well he was not a social butterfly, so don’t blame him. Donghyuk’s eyes widedned, he was frozen in his place for about a minute and so. The elder waved in front of Donghyuk’s face, “Hello?”

 

“Ah, yeah, it’s just…Thank you,”

 

Jiwon frowned for a second, he turned his eyes to the leader who observing intently, and then to the Mat-hyung who had a neutral expression, “Mmm…I’m sorry?”

 

Jiwon apologized as he looked back at Donghyuk who looked also confused, “I’m not following,” he added.

 

“Don’t get it wrong, I’m not accepting you in the group.”

 

“Believe me I know that more than anyone else, but why are you exactly thanking me again?” Jiwon said, he glimpsed Hanbin’s face darkening for a second.

 

“It is for suggesting that we visit Raesunggie…”

 

Jiwon’s eyes shone with recognition, “Ah that, no need to thank me at all,”

 

“But if you didn’t mention it, I know that I would have regretted all my life for not saying goodbye to Raesunggie properly.”

 

Jiwon smiled, and he properly sat in his seat, now facing the front instead of Donghyuk. His eyes fell on the hunched figure that was huddled in his arms, ‘When did he even sit on my lap?’ he sighed and rested lazily back.

 

“Then you are most welcome, but it was not only for your sake,”

 

Donghyuk frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

“It was also for _his_ sake too.” He looked at the kid who was sleeping soundly in his arms, “Raesunggie? But he is…” Donghyuk couldn’t countinue.

 

Jiwon being the good person he is, “Dead?” Junhoe flinched next to him. “Well, do believe me when I say he would be really happy that you guys have properly sent him off,”

 

Donghyuk’s lips thinned into a line, “Do you think so?”

 

“Oh yes~” he yawned, and looked down at the small smile drawn on the ghost’s face.

 

Donghyuk nodded softly before returning to his seat. Before they knew it, they arrived to their dorm. They slowly filed out of the packed van and headed to the elevator, waiting patiently for the warm bed to engulf them into the faraway land of dreams.

 

They sighed tiredly as they entered their assigned rooms.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Jiwon and Junhoe found themselves in a blackhole of awkwardness, one is too tired to function and the other is too conscious of the other’s presence in the room. Both sat on the bed, Jiwon was trying hard to not sleep while sitting up. His system was shut down, so it was quite impossible to hold conversation when he is in this state.

 

“sleep on the floor,” he heard the other say.

 

Know that at this stage, Jiwon had no brain to mouth filter, so the rational side of him was out of order, so now Junhoe is dealing with the real Kim Jiwon.

 

“No way in hell, you damned brat.”

 

Junhoe snapped his head towards the other, “What did you call me?!”

 

“Ugh shut up, be thankful that is the only thing I said to you when you nearly killed me today,”

 

Junhoe flinched at the accusation, “That was…”

 

“Dude, don’t go paranoid on me, I told you to forget about it!”

 

“You are the one who brought it up!”

 

“You ungrateful brat!!” Jiwon smacked the pillow that he was hugging onto the younger’s face.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Junhoe exclaimed as he smacked his pillow against the older. Making Jiwon fall back against the soft bed. Eyes closed, back straightened against the mattress.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Junhoe froze in his place, waiting for the elder to rise and hit him back, but there was no response from him. “don’t tell me?!”

 

Junhoe hovered over the older, worried that he may have killed the older this time, he poked the elder with his toe, “Are you still alive?”

 

Jiwon’s chest was heaving up and down, that was the only sign he was alive. Junhoe rolled his eyes when he realized that Jiwon was sleeping. “I seriously hate you,”

 

Junhoe groaned as he pulled the blanket from under Jiwon, “Thanks for hating me,” Jiwon responded weakly, and a grin formed on his lips.

 

“What a weirdo.” The younger grumbled.

 

“What a whack-a-doodle.” The older replied back.

 

“Whacka- what?” Junhoe looked confused. Jiwon sighed and pulled the beanie down to his eyes, he should dye his hair to sleep comfortably, damn it.

 

“Let’s go to sleep whack-a-doodle.”

 

“What does that even mean?!” Junhoe grumbled as he closed all of the lights.

 

“It means…… whack-a-doodle.” Jiwon yawned, ‘what a day?!’ he exhaustedly thought, but before turning in; he had to ask that question that has been bugging him since the time he was in the hospital.

 

“Hey,”

 

“…”

 

“Heyyyyyy~”

 

“…”

 

“Are you asleeeeeep?”

 

“WHAT?” the younger exclaimed.

 

“Are you guys… Close to YG?” Jiwon said as he noticed the glimmer of light in the room that was reflected from the moon.

 

“…Sajanim? Kinda.”

 

“Hmmm, was Raesung also close to him too?”

 

“Why are you asking?” Junhoe’s turned sharper.

 

“Curious?”

 

“Just go to sleep, I swear to god that I’ll hit you if you don’t.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“So, is that a yes or no?”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

*Thud*

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

And so, he was hit and passed out from the pressure, and this time Junhoe didn’t care if he killed the older since he deserved it at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks forrrrr reading, and please leave a comment below^^
> 
> Criticism is welcomed~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, thanks for reading the first chapter and sorry for the grammatical errors. Please give me your feedback regarding this story!!


End file.
